


Breeding Kink

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Socketfucking [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Abortion, Forced Incest, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, nonconsensual mind control, undescribed socketfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Gaster has a wonderful idea for what he can do with his sexslaves.It goes terribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> So, for Askellie’s birthday I bring an early gift of not-exactly-porn and sadness.
> 
> ...
> 
> _shrugs_

Gaster isn’t sure he wants to admit it at first, but he’s starting to get a little bored of his pets. Oh, it’s still delightful to take them, to watch them take each other, but - he wants something... _more._

He runs through his knowledge of skeletons, trying to think of what new thing he could force from them, what new game he could force them to play.

The eyeholes in his broken-mask face widen to perfect circles as he thinks of his answer.

*

Skeletons have more breeding options than most monsters. A female skeleton could become pregnant by any breed of monster, though there was a not-insignificant possibility of the child not being a skeleton. A male skeleton, on the other hand, could also become pregnant - but only by another skeleton.

Gaster looks to his sweet pets again. Sans has low stats and meets other monsters regularly - he cannot be allowed to show such an obvious mark of something so unsavoury.

But Papyrus? Dear, innocently unwilling Papyrus? Papyrus, who probably doesn’t even remember a time before he spread his legs for his brother and their owner, and has no idea how to protest it?

Gaster pictures Papyrus with a belly swollen with the proof of Gaster’s control over him and his brother both, and almost comes on the spot.

*

Pregnancies only happen if the monsters involved _want_ a child.

Gaster enjoys the challenge of circumventing this biomagical rule as much as - possibly more than - he enjoys the thought of his success. It’s all part of the same thing, after all - all proof of his total control over these skeletons, of how utterly and completely they belong to him, bodies, minds...

...Souls?

He decides to work on them consecutively, not to risk what might occur if both are at the same stage of partially-wanting a child when they fuck. He chooses Sans first - Sans is the one he has convinced that they both want this, the one he needs to _keep_ convinced.

*

“Have You Ever Considered Fathering Children?” Gaster asks idly.

“nnnnnope,” Sans says, looking puzzled but attentive.

Gaster smiles to himself and settles in to give his assistant a carefully-tailored lesson on monster biology.

*

The next time he pushes his way into Sans’ eyesockets, Gaster says, “ **Think Of Papyrus Carrying Your Child.** ” Sans stiffens, shivers, and Gaster lets his own lust drip deeper into Sans’ mind. “ **Papyrus Being Full Of Your Seed, Altered By Your Seed. Papyrus Showing Your Love For Each Other So Clearly. Papyrus Being The Mother Of Your Child.** ”

Sans’ cry of release is a little more prolonged than normal. 

Gaster smiles down at the small skeleton. It seems he’s found a very fruitful angle of attack.

*

It would, perhaps, be fairly simple to convince Papyrus that he _wants_ this child, much as Sans is convinced - but where would be the fun in that?

*

Papyrus’ lesson on monster biology is slightly different than that given to his brother. No need to mention that monsters must _want_ to have their children, not when it might inspire him to question whether he _does._

No, Papyrus is told that male skeletons can get pregnant by other skeletons, encouraged to associate pregnancy with his brother’s repeated fucking. “ **Your Magic Joining With His, Creating A New Life,** ” Gaster purrs, and Papyrus stutters out sounds that are never coherent enough to become protests as he comes from his master’s pleasure at the thought of it.

*

“bro, bro, you’re so hot, so fucking sexy,” Sans whispers as his magic forms something closer to Gaster’s own tentacles than his usual erection, an unconscious display of how deeply Gaster has embedded this attempt at impregnation as an act of power and therefore Gaster’s act.

Papyrus can’t take his attention from it, expression mingled pleasure and dismay. “BR-BROTHER, IF YOU FUCK ME, IF YOU FILL ME WITH YOUR MAGIC -” he shivers, Gaster’s lust echoing through his body.

“yeah, bro?” Sans encourages him.

“YOU’LL - YOU’LL BREED ME, I’LL GET - OOH, I’LL GET PREGNANT, SANS, _SANSYOU’LL_ -” Sans slides into the opening Papyrus has formed for him as his little brother talks, and the trained pleasure drowns Papyrus’ attempts to protest before Sans can even recognise them as such, leaves him incoherent as his body begs for more, hips rolling and soul pulsing with something so easy to mistake for desire for what Sans’ magic will form in him.

Gaster licks his lips as he watches, sees the primal urgency that’s never been in any of their previous couplings. He wonders if either of his pets have noticed the difference.

He wonders if he could taste this urgency from them for himself. Perhaps sometime after this first attempt is complete, he might whisper for them to imagine his seed as breeding them, and see if they will lose themselves as completely as they do now -

His musings are disrupted by Papyrus’ loud cries as he comes, his pseudovagina clearly attempting to milk Sans’ magic from him. Sans sobs once, twice, driving in as deep as he can (but not so deep as Gaster, Gaster notes with a smile) as he floods his brother, both of them near-mindless with their first attempted breeding.

They make such a pretty picture, hands clasped tight as they lie together. Almost as if nothing’s changed from the first time Gaster took them.

Gaster smiles at the magic blending in Papyrus’ abdomen.

 _Almost_ as if nothing’s changed.

*

It doesn’t take long before the seeds Gaster has planted and tended bloom into a glowing clump of magic hovering in Papyrus’ abdomen, the prelude to a new soul. Papyrus develops a habit of looking at himself, conflicted, one hand resting on the protective dome of his own magic that shields the fragile child-to-be.

Gaster strokes the bulging demonstration of his power, kisses Papyrus deeply. Sans caresses it as if he thinks the child-to-be _is_ a child, as if he’s trying to make it feel welcome before it’s even born.

Gaster doesn’t encourage Papyrus to _want_ the child. But he doesn’t discourage Sans from wanting it, either.

Neither of their opinions are relevant. Gaster may enjoy this, but that doesn’t mean he wants a babybones in the house. How could he maintain his lifestyle if that happened? (How could he hide what he’s done, what he’s _doing,_ to these sweet innocent pets of his if there was anything to make people question?)

Gaster doesn’t think to wonder what Papyrus might be driven to _do_ by this pregnancy he doesn’t want.

Not until it’s too late.

*

Papyrus doesn’t know what to think. He’s pregnant. He’s a pet and he’s pregnant by his own brother and -

\- and he’s scared of his master. He’s scared that his master won’t let him keep his child and he’s scared that his master will force him to keep his child, he’s scared that his master will make Sans get him pregnant again and he’s scared that this will be the only child they’ll ever have.

He’s scared of what his master will do to his child.

He’s scared of what he’ll _let_ him do.

He’s scared that his master might make him _like it._

He’s scared, and he’s alone with his thoughts for so long so often because Master and Sans go out to work, and he knows, he _knows_ he can’t leave, but - his child, his _child_ -

His and _Sans’_ child -

He can’t leave by the door. He gets the window open, he leans out, he tries to wriggle through -

“Hey! What’re you doing?”

Papyrus jerks, tries to push himself back inside, but the swelling protection for the child he isn’t sure he wants lodges itself and he’s stuck halfway out of the house.

“Oh, jeez! What’s - you’re _pregnant?_ Hell, you don’t look old enough to be out of striped shirts!”

It’s a stranger, and Papyrus isn’t allowed to, _can’t,_ talk to strangers, but they’re coming closer and he can’t escape and - and -

He bursts into sobs, kicking and hitting at the wall as if that can convince the window to let go of him.

“Kid. Kid. Hey. Kid, it’s okay? It’ll be okay, just - here, lemme help -”

They try to pull him out and Papyrus _screams._

*

Gaster never thought that Papyrus might become conflicted enough, _desperate_ enough, that it could overpower the instructions fucked into him so thoroughly.

He has time - barely - to regret that when Papyrus runs to him, to Sans, because he has nowhere else to go and can’t bring himself to return to the house. (He has no idea that Papyrus unintentionally gathered a small mob of monsters out for the Dust of whoever abused this poor child, no idea how badly his reputation has been destroyed already - he thinks this life of his is still salvagable.)

Papyrus clings, blubbering, half-formed apologies spilling from him uselessly as if he thinks they could do any good. Gaster wraps thick tendrils of himself around Papyrus and hugs him. Tightly. Tight, tighter, yet tighter, and Papyrus is struggling to escape but Gaster won’t let him. Sans stands to the side, knowing something is wrong but unable to see past Gaster’s control to understand _what_ \- and then Papyrus shrieks as the magic protecting their child-to-be breaks, the not-yet-a-soul dissipating into the air.

“what - _why_ -” Sans asks, uncomprehending and heartbroken.

“I May Enjoy His Pregnancy, But I Do Not Wish For You To Have A Child,” Gaster says calmly, already planning the new instructions he’ll fuck into them both, the alterations he’ll make so that the next time he does this it will end the way he wants it to.

Sans stares, _glares,_ tries to summon the will and presence of mind to attack - but it’s useless, Gaster has made that much impossible for him, he can’t act against Gaster even now.

Gaster never thought to protect himself from sweet little _Papyrus._

Papyrus, who he’s forced a pregnancy on, forced an abortion on. Papyrus, who’s already broken through his conditioning enough to try and escape.

Papyrus, who has just lost his child and is seeing Gaster threaten his brother.

Papyrus, who doesn’t understand what the machine he throws Gaster into will _do_ to him, doesn’t have that moment of doubt or horror to make him pause and give Gaster the upper hand.

*

Gaster’s influence disappears from their minds as completely as everyone’s memories of him do.

Papyrus and Sans never know why they were in the Labs, why Papyrus was naked and Sans almost-so, why they both felt a sense of utter loss.

*

They make lives for themselves, despite everything they don’t know.

*

Papyrus eyes his brother, _wants_ his brother _**(no shame to make him hate his own feelings)**_. Sans feels guilty, feels reluctant, despite following his brother with his gaze _**(no pretense that it isn’t sexual, no blind certainty that Papyrus wouldn’t dislike or regret it)**_.

They never touch each other.

*

Papyrus has no idea why he wants to be a Mom. “Can guy-skeletons even _get_ pregnant?” his new friend Undyne asks him once.

“I HAVE NO IDEA! BUT PROBABLY NOT.”

It doesn’t stop him from dreaming, sometimes, of having a soft swell of magic shielding a child who is his and Sans’.

He never knows why those dreams make him want to cry.


End file.
